1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter and, more particularly, to a scooter which can be propelled forward continuously.
2. Description of Related Art
A scooter is a vehicle for a user, especially a child, to stand on by one foot and to propel it by the other foot thrusting against the ground. As shown in FIG. 8, such a scooter typically includes a head tube (70) formed at a front end of a narrow board (71), with a front wheel (72) steerably attached to the head tube (70) and a rear wheel (73) rotatably attached to a rear end of the board (71).
Although this conventional scooter is popular, it still has the following disadvantages:
1. intermittent propelling:
Because it is pushed forward only at each time the other foot touches the ground, the conventional scooter is propelled intermittently and is moved forward at a relative slow speed.
2. leg restriction:
Because one foot must remain on the board (71) to support the body of the user, this foot can not be moved about or lifted while the scooter moves along.
3. insufficient safety
Because the player must lower the other foot to touch the ground and lift it away from the ground time after time, it is not easy for the user to keep balance on the scooter, especially for a young child.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a scooter to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a scooter which can be propelled forward continuously as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scooter which can provide an exciting sport for leisure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a scooter which has high safety.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following, detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.